kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Zenki/Gallery/Ingame/VF
= Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight = This gallery subpage showcases images of Zenki's ingame incarnation from Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight. Feel free to return to the Zenki's ingame gallery page if you want to check out his other ingame appearances. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This section not only features images of Zenki's Chibi and Demon God forms, but also marks a special moment in the series, which causes Vajura Fight's incarnation of Zenki to stand out from all other Zenkis. In Japan, "Demon God Zenki" is also known as "Kishin Zenki". |-|Chibi Zenki= Sprites Chibi zenki vajura fight.png|Chibi Zenki's ingame sprite Chibi Zenki character select card Vajura Fight.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the character select screen Mugshots Pride Chibi Zenki proud mug right Vajura Fight.png|Chibi Zenki when he's proud of something (when facing left) Chibi Zenki proud mug left Vajura Fight.png|Chibi Zenki when he's proud of something (when facing right) Serious Chibi Zenki serious mug right Vajura Fight.png|Chibi Zenki when he's being serious (when facing left) Chibi Zenki serious mug left Vajura Fight.png|Chibi Zenki when he's being serious (when facing right) Animated Zenki mourn vajura fight.gif|Chibi Zenki when he's mourning someone after they died (animated) Zenki yell vajura fight.gif|Chibi Zenki when he's yelling (animated) Other Chibi Zenki question mug Vajura Fight.png|Chibi Zenki when he's being neutral or questioning something Chibi Zenki angry mug Vajura Fight.png|Chibi Zenki when he's angry Chibi Zenki hurry mug Vajura Fight.png|Chibi Zenki when he's in a hurry Cutscenes Second Intro Cutscene Chibi Zenki Vajura Fight cutscene.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears when Chiaki calls out his name after being called by Nozomi, who is in grave danger in the second intro cutscene, that occurs when starting a new game. Chibi Zenki Vajura Fight cutscene 2.png|When Zenki notices, that Chiaki is talking about Hyouijuu, his fighting spirit immediately ignites and the puts on a sassy grin and can't wait to face and defeat them. Chiaki Chibi Zenki Vajura Fight cutscene.png|Shortly afterwards, both Chiaki and Chibi Zenki himself head out to save Nozomi Zenki's emotional outbreak Zenki's emotional outbreak cutscene Vajura Fight.gif|When Nozomi dies from her wounds after being possessed by the Hyouijuu Fushushoku and defeated by Zenki and Chiaki, she tells them not to give up and keep on going. While Chiaki mourns her death in this cutscene and will be seen crying, Zenki only cares about the Hyouinomi left behind and doesn't care about Nozomi's death. Unlike Chiaki, who presses forward, Zenki will yell due to being agitated by the Hyouijuu toying around with him. Normal Mode Ending Chibi Zenki normal ending Vajura Fight.png|Chibi Zenki cheerfully walks towards the camera in the game's Normal mode ending Trivia Zenki's emotional outbreak and a demon god's pride * Unfortunately, translating Zenki's lines led to a completely different result than the visual entry. While the visual entry gives the perception, that Zenki mourns Nozomi's death, he actually couldn't care less. This very depressing truth has been revealed over at Kawaguchi N.'s translation work which has has been presented over at fellow wikian Azure's DeviantArt account. * It gets easier to understand Zenki's behaviour if one remembers Zenki's past self, which was bound to humanity against his will. Zenki always wanted to become the most powerful demon god, but more importantly he was striving to regain his freedom. While neither of these would make him a bad person, earlier entries in the series often depicted him trying to free himself from his bond to humanity by killing his current master, Chiaki. Over the course of the series, Zenki does devlop into a better person, yet he still couldn't care less about humanity. This is due to any care for humanity conflicting with his pride of being a demon god, aka a higher being, while humans are lesser beings from their perspective. This also explains Vasara's reaction to Goki's reincarnated self protecting human beings in the manga. ** Ironically, succeeding in killing Chiaki, would cause Zenki to lose his Diamond Horn and end with him being returned to his original, green skinned demon form, as the Diamond Horn and the power of the Vajra have been inherited and given to him by the human Enno bloodline, starting from none other than great priest Ozunu Enno himself. Reduced to his original state, Zenki would be left with nothing to fend of against his foes besides brawling with his bare hands, feet and teeth. - original research by Semerone, updated revision by Zenki |-|Demon God Zenki= Sprites Gs zenki vajura fight.png|Demon God Zenki's ingame sprite Kishin Zenki Vajura Fight menu bg sprite.png|Demon God Zenki as he appears in the background of the game's OPTION menu when lighting strikes and brightens up his silhouette in a blue light Mugshots Angry GS Zenki angry mug Vajura Fight.png|Demon God Zenki when he's angry GS Zenki angry mug 2 Vajura Fight.png|Demon God Zenki when he's really angry and cursing at someone Other GS Zenki mug Vajura Fight.png|Demon God Zenki when he's being neutral or questioning something GS Zenki shocked mug Vajura Fight.png|Demon God Zenki when he's shocked by something GS Zenki serious mug Vajura Fight.png|Demon God Zenki when he's being serious Cutscenes GS Zenki normal ending Vajura Fight.png|Demon God Zenki glares at the camera (Normal mode ending) |-|Miscellaneous= Hud icons Zenki's name tag Vajura Fight.png|Zenki's name tag as it appears next to his health bar ingame. Category:Zenki's Ingame Gallery Subpages